Sakura Defeats...
by EvilDraconian
Summary: Okay, I made a mistake in censoring. Contains a hentai-ish sorta short scene at the end... You'll have to r&r this fic to find out what Sakura defeats! Enjoy!


Sakura Defeats the....  
  
You must read it to find out what she defeats!! Muahahaha!!! R+R please!  
  
  
"Sakura! Wait up!" Tomoyo yelled as she chased after her best friend, knowing they were late for school.  
  
"Tomo-san! Hurry!" When Tomoyo finally caught up, they both ran for school...when...*sakura's thinks: Hmm...I sense a clow card...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening, Syaoran and Sakura strolled through the park, holding hands, enjoying the cool, refreshing breeze upon their faces. Sakura's head rested on Syaoran's shoulder as they sat down on a bench.   
  
"Oh Li....the day seems to favour us, its so nice outside, here in the dark, with you by my side.." She sighed contentedly.  
  
Li just smiled and stroked her soft brown hair, her beautiful sweet fragrance rising up to meet his senses. And as she softly stroked his leg, he felt a fluttering moment of arousment. He placed a hand on her cheek, and she took it, feeling his firm carress on her smooth face. Syaoran took her chin, turned to face her, and stared lovingly into her eyes. Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm, and knew she was blushing as he slowly leaned forward to kiss her. When their lips met, it was just like their first kiss, thrilling, melting, and just so sensational. Just as he began to french her, a rustle in the bushes forced them to reluctantly pull apart and cautiously stare at their surroundings.   
  
Popping into view came four strange looking antenas, each a different colour. First a red one showed, then yellow, then green, and lastly, came a purple one. Each was a different shape. Sakura and Syaoran both heard quiet giggling, and they prepared for a clow card to show itself any moment. First, Li took out his sword and charms against evil spirits, then Sakura held out the Key of Clow.  
  
"Oh Key of Clow,   
power of magic,  
power of light,   
Surrender the wand,   
the force, ignite!  
Release!!!"   
  
She twirled it after it transformed and held it out to the bush of movement.  
  
Just then, four strange-looking clowcards popped up. As each popped up one after the other, they said their names: "Tinky Winky!" "Dipsey" "Lala!" "Poe!". Sakura was shaking, afraid of these weird things.   
  
"L..Li! What on earth are these clowcards called!?" She yelled at him, as he held his sword out at them, ready to save his girl if she was to ever get in danger.   
  
"I don't know!!" He clutched his lightening charm tightly, ready to use it.  
  
Suddenly, Keroberos flew out, and made a cry of surprise and fear. "Oh my gosh! It's the teletubbies!!! They really are REAL!" He hid behind Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"The teletubbies? What is that?" Syaoran glanced at Kero.  
  
"They come from a gay show on TV!!! And the Tinky Winky one is GAY! It's a he, but he has a PINK purse and too-too. You know, those ballerina thingies!?!" Kero shouted back to Li, very afraid by now.  
  
"They're Yaoi!? Eww!! Must get rid of this hentai! Firey Card! Release and dispell!! Firey!!!" Sakura hit the card and sent the firey to burn the scary teletubbies.  
  
They screamed and ran, rolling around to put out the fire. After this, they glared at Sakura, then Tinky stood out and spoke: "You! You make us mad! You must pay!!" So they surrounded her and began to twirl around her, making her dizzy.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Li ran towards them. "Force, know my plight! Release the light! Lightening!!!" He shocked them all, and saw as the electricity coursed through them.  
  
The teletubbies turned and ran at Li, then they bumped their bellies at him, making him fly into a tree.  
  
Sakura stood there, horrified and shouted at them, "NO ONE EVER MESSES WITH MY MAN!!!!!". She raised her wand and released the freeze card. It flew at the teletubbies and froze them all in place, sudden silence taking over. Sakura ran over to Syaoran and helped him up, kissing his cheek. "OH my dear Li-chan! Did they hurt you?"  
  
Li rubbed his back, for it was still sore after the collision. He slowly got his balance again and yelled to his favourite Card Captor, "Use THE MIST card!!! I wanna see them suffer as the slowly dissolve into nothingness!!!!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Right! Mist! Surround these hentai creatures and dissolve them! MIST! Release and dispell!!!" A swirl of wind surrounded her as the mist slowly rose from the card and spread.   
  
It headed for the frozen forms of the teletubies and ate away at the ice, so that when the hentai things realized their situation, they began to run.  
  
"OH no you don't! Loop card! Make sure the teletubbies can't escape the mist! Loop!!" She released it and it made a magical line right before the teletubbies crossed it.   
  
They soon found themselves it the mist again, and they screamed in horror and agony, as the mist slowly decomposed their forms. Sakura and Syaoran just stood aside, grinning at the evil things that disrupted their romantic evening. Half an hour later, after much screaming and moaning, the teletubbies were nothing more than piles of coloured dust. Sakura made sure she burned the rest....  
  
~~~later on...~~~  
"Oh Li..." Sakura whispered as her lips met his again, and they went into a deep french kiss, their bodies growing warm at the touch of the other's.  
  
In the morning, Sakura woke and found herself naked beside a naked Syaoran, their bodies covered by a thick, warm blanket. She remembered the fun they had last night...(no, they did not make love, just kissed a lot). As Li slowly woke also, she giggled softly and kissed his arm, clinging to it. He looked over to her, his eyes soft and loving, and stroked her cheek gently.   
  
No one ever found out the truth of the murder of the teletubbies....but the parents were glad they were gone.  
  
  
Note to Readers: If you are a Teletubbies fan, do forgive the contents of this fic, but most people I know hate them, so I had to go with the flow. Besides, its just a story, and rather funny, ja? 


End file.
